LoVe By ChAnCe!
by Drizzle1640
Summary: Donno how to summarize...my dear friend Topaz007(Undoubtedly TheWine) gave me the idea...peep in to know more! :)
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N-**_ Hello everyone, it's again _**Sreya**_ here...After getting 38 reviews that's too on my first story, I'm so happy  & thought to write again further...so, I'm here...so many of you ask me to continue my first story...but I can't able to do that, but I promised to write a sequel of that story in future...now thanks a lott to them who reviewed on my first story...

 **Daya's crazy Tina-** Thnx dear...you are the first reviwer of my story and also help me to post my OS...thnx a lot for that :D

 **Ravu161-** Achha, mai apse bhi achhi likhi? Praising overloaded :P...thnx fr tht amazing idea and fr ur rvw too :)

 **Duo's girl Srija-** Thnx a lot Srija di :)

 **Purvi's Niharika-** First of all, I'm not Pagli -_-...& thnx to me that I made you to read more Dareya stories :P...Thnx fr ur rvw...aapki agya sar aankhon par mam...I'm writing more :) ;)

 **FireHaw01-** Your review scared me at first!...thn I realised that you liked my story :P...thnx fr ur rvw...M glad tht U like it :)

 **KAVINSANJANA-** Thnx fr ur rvw di :)

 **Topaz007-** Thnx fr ur rvw...& ur idea too :)

 **DayaVineet's Girl-** Thnx fr ur review dadi :)

 **Anayaj-** Thnx fr ur rvw Angry bird...it was really unexpected. :)

 **Vanilla di-** Thnx fr ur rvw :)... & those line r nt true?...so bad...See, M crying :'(...hehe...:D

 **Lishukriti-** Thnx fr ur rvw poti ji :)

 **Prachi.4893-** U r d 1st prsn of the wrld jisne "inta bura" and "bekar" story ke upar bhi "fida" ho gyi :P... & nakhre to meri birth right hai, u knw ;)...thnx fr ur rvw and ur "writer rvw" too :P...missing you yaar lotte :(...come back soon.

 **Kv's lover sunshine dareya-** Thnx fr ur sweet rvw lucky charm :)...& try to come back soon...frm d day u gone, my LUCK(you knw what I mean) also gone :(...come back soon...

 **Gorgeous Puyrvi-** Thnx fr d swt rvw mamma...ur Princess loves you a lot :D :*

 **DIVYANSH-** Such a big-bigger-biggest rvw I got!...Wah ji, Badi samajhdar wali baat kaha aapne, kash aisa smjhdari hrwkt dikhate *sigh* (jokes apart)...Thnx fr d rvw Mr. Maneater cum Braineater...come back on fb soon :)

 **Humdard Duo-** Thnx fr ur rvw :)

 **Niya757, Purple angel1, Ashmika kv shreya fan, jebagomes1, luv u shreya, Geet SHREYAholic, salmazhv, Neeel, Arushi-nadia, ammunikki, FantasticMAGGI02-** Thnx a lotttttt...u ppl's rvw made my day :D

 **Ayesha, Madhu,Shreya,Aftab,Arooj,Ashi-** Thank you for your support! :)

 **All the guest-** Thank you all for liking my story.

So, now let's head towards the new story

 **The IDEA is again NOT MINE! [Kya yaar, idea to aata hi nehi hai mujhe :( ]...So, IDEA is given by Topaz007 (Thnx fr d plot dear) :).**

 _ **Lemme clear one thing, Here Daya is nt a CID officer, but Shreya is a CID officer.**_

 **~O~**

The bottle spun again-

Everyone yelled- **"Now it's yours turn, man"**

The person whom they indicate was found to be so calm, he replied with a little smile- **"So, what's my dare?"**

His friend asked him with a smirk- **"Are you ready? It will be a dangerous one, DAYA."**

Daya( _with the same to tone_ )- **"I'm ready for every kind of dare"**

His friend- **"Okay, so your dare is that, you have to kidnap a girl."**

Others- **"What!"**

Daya( _With the same tone_ )- **"Whom?"**

Friend- **"I'll tell you later, and you have to demand a heavy ransom too"**

Other one- **"But why you gave him this kind of dare?"**

Friend- **"Nothing, it's just for fun"**

Daya( _Smilingly_ )- **"Okay, I'm ready Vijay"**

Vijay ( _Friend_ )- " **If you want to take time, you can, this just a fun."**

Daya- **"okay"**

 **Here at the other side-**

A girl is driving back to her home. She is so much tired today. She just wanted to go home and throw herself into the bed. She parked her car and about enter inside her house suddenly she felt like someone is watching her. She turned but found none. Her mother who was standing in front of the door asked her, **"Kya huya SHREYA?"**

Shreya- **"Pata nehi mammi, aisa laga ki koi mujhe ghur raha hai."**

Mother- **"Aab itni raat ko yaha kon rahega, CID me kaam karte karte hi tumhara aisa haal huya hai."**

Shreya- **"Mammi aap bhi na!"** (She smilingly shook her head and entered inside)

Here at the outside of the house, a person told to the other one, **"You have to kidnap her!"**

 **2 days later, at Panchgani-**

CID team was investigating in a forest...Shreya was busy in finding clues in the surrounding...suddenly she found something was moving behind a bush...she went towards the bush...suddenly a pair of strong arms came from her behind and put a handkerchief on her mouth on her mouth, she tried to free herself but effort became fruitless...soon she became unconscious and the person carried her into a car and drove off...

 **After 6 hours, in a farmhouse-**

Shreya opened her eyes with much difficulty...she still felt heaviness on her head...she got a blur vision of a person standing beside her...

After sometime, her vision became clear & she saw a person standing beside her. She instantly tried to sit up but felt a sharp pain in her head and cried in pain **"Ahh!"**

That person held her and made her sit properly, **"Aramse!"**

Shreya- **"Koun ho tum?"**

Person- **"Hi, I'm Daya, tumhara naam Shreya hai, right?"**

Shreya- **"Par tum kon ho?"**

Daya- **"Tumhara kidnapper!"**

Shreya- **"Ohh achha,"** ( _After realising_ ) **"Kyaaaa?"**

Daya- **"Haan"**

Shreya- **"Are you mad? Tumne mujhe kidnap kiu kiya?"**

Daya- **"Kiu batau?"** ( _Getting a fiery glance from her_ ) " **Achha vo actually one of my friend gave me the dare to kidnap you, that's why."**

Shreya( _Angrily_ )- **"What? I'll kill you man...tumhe pata bhi hai ki ek CID officer ko kidnap karne ki kya anjaam hai?"**

Daya- **"Par!..."** t

Shreya- **"Let me go..."** ( _She tried to get up but Daya caught her_ )

Daya- **"Arey arey...No need to hurry...abhi toh bohot kuchh bacha hai, abhi mai tumhare office and ghar par phone karunga, fir tumhare bareme bataunga and..."**

Shreya- **"And?"**

Daya- **" & then I'll ask for a heavy ransom to them."**

Shreya- **"U never will be successful, understand?** **Vo log tumhe bohot jald pakad lenge and tumhe saja bhi hoga! And yea kya dare vare ki baat kar rahe ho? Tum to jarur vo khooni ho jis case mein hum abhi kaam kar rahbe hai!"**

Daya(Shocked)- **"Kya? Maine aaj tak kisika khoon nehi kiya. Tum mere upar aisa ulta sidha iljaam maat lagao, thik hai?"**

Shreya- **"Mai koi ulta sidha iljaam nehi laga rahi hoon. Yea baat sach hai ya jhut, aab toh vo CID hi dhund nikalenge..."**

Daya- **"Haan haan, jab maine kuchh kiya hi nehi toh kaisa darr?"**

Shreya- **"Kuchh nehi kiya, achha? Koi baat nehi, mujhe kidnap kiya, iss baat pe hi tumhe jail hoga!"** ( _Smirk_ )

Daya- **"Hmpf! Tumse jitna na mumkin hai...by the way, mai abhi bahar jaa rahi hoon, bhagne ki koshish bhi maat karna, bye."**

Shreya said nothing but just turned her face.

 **After sometime,**

Shreya had confirmed that Daya has gone...she said while smiling **"He is such a fool, mujhe yuhi chhodke chala gaya, bandha bhi nehi."**...she found a window opened and tried to jump over that but suddenly someone caught her from behind firmly and she was horrified to see the person is none other than Daya.

Daya( _With evil smirk_ )- **"don't think that I'm a fool... & even if you did so, you misunderstood me!"**

Shreya( _Stammering_ )- **"Tu..tu..tum..ga..gaye..nehi!"**

Daya- **"Nehi...tumhe kya laga?...mai itna bhi bewkoof nehi hoon."**

In this time, Daya's grip loosen a bit, Shreya took the opportunity to free herself and tried to run...but Daya also went behind her and caught her...after some struggle...Daya caught her and tied hand and leg with rope in a chair and also put a tape on her mouth...

Daya- **"Aab kuchh der aise hi rehna...mujhe bahar jana hai"** ( _He went from there_ )

Shreya- **"Umm..mmm"** ( _In mind_ ) **"Yea kya ho gaya yaar...nehi nehi...kisi bhi tarha yaha se bhagna hoga...nehi toh atleast team ko inform karn padega...kya karu!"**

 **Here At The CID bureau-**

Everyone is tensed about Shreya...Suddenly they got a phone call.

Purvi- **"Hello"**

Man- **"CID Bureau?"**

Purvi- **"Yes."**

Man- **"Agar aap logon ko aapne officer Insp. Shreya ki jaan pyaari hai toh please parso sham tak 20lakh rupee lekar ready rahiyega.."**

Purvi- **"Kahan hai Shreya? Kya kiya tum logo ne uske sath?"**

Man- **"Bohot jald pata chal jayega."** ( _He cut the phone_ )

Purvi- **"Hello..hello...cut diya"** ( _She looked at ACP_ )

ACP- **"Purvi, abhi iss number to trace karo."**

 **~O~**

 **Phew, end atleast, I wrote it in a hurry! And I know it's a bekar chapter...I'll try to write the next one better.**

 **Topaz007-** **Sorry for a late and bekar chapter, but as I told you, I'm too much disturbed with my personal problems and other stuffs!...please don't mind. :(**

 **Others, Lemme know if you like it or not! Donno when will update the next one, hope to update soon. :)**

 **Regards-**

 **SREYA :D**


	2. Chapter 2

4

 _ **A/N-**_ Hello everyone...I am back at least...remember me? :)'...hope you do! Missed my stories? Again I hope you do...hope none is angry with me...Love you all :*...Here is the next...do read... :)

 **~O~**

Daya came back from outside after 2 hours and unlocked the door...he kept is things aside and moved to the room where he kept Shreya...he found Shreya sleeping in that state...he looked at her face keenly sometime and found her so cute...but he jerk his thought by "What am I thinking" and called her by her name...

Daya-"Shreya, Shreya...wake up!"

Shreya( _Still in sleepy mood_ )-"Huh?"

Daya again called her-"Shreya utho..mai..Daya"( _Shook her a little_ )

Shreya blinked her eyes to find Daya in front of her...

She became angry to see him before her-"Umm...uhh...mmm...umm"( _Unable to talk because of the tape on her mouth_ )

Daya-"Kuchh bolna chahte ho?"

Shreya nodded her head in "Yes"...

Daya-"Badmein batana...tum chupchap hi achhi lagti ho...mai abhi ek call karke aa jau phir tumhari baatein sunta hun...( _He moved out of the room_ )

Shreya threw a fiery glance to him and started to make further efforts to herself free...

 **At The Drawing Room-**

Daya came out of Shreya's room and called his friend Vijay...

Daya( _In call_ )-"Hello Vijay...it's me, Daya..."

Vijay-"Bravo Daya...at least you are succeeded to kidnap that girl..."

Daya smiled-"It's not that tough work Vijay...even I called in the CID bureau from that STD booth & asked for ransom as per you said..."

Vijay-"Yeh...that booth is in a quiet place and so far away from your house...those CID officers will not find you so easily...now do as per I say..."

Daya-"Ok, I'm listening..."( _Vijay told something to Daya_ )

 **At Shreya's Room-**

Daya came back in the room after finishing the call & found Shreya struggling to free herself...he came near her & pull out the tape from her mouth...

Shreya looked at him & began to shout-"Tum karna kya chahte ho?...& Kabse mujhe idhar bandhkar rakhe huye ho….mujhe dard ho raha hai!"

Daya( _Chuckle_ )-"Tummein toh jarasi bhi patience nehi hai Insp. Shreya….pata nehi kisne tumhe CID Insp. Banaya…."

Shreya( _Cutting him_ )-"Matlab? Suno….mai aapni talent and hardwork ke wajase hi CID mein aayi hun"( _Proudly_ )

Daya( _Making face_ )-"Talent? Really?...achha chhoro whatever….par mai itna buddhu bhi nehi hun ki tumhara hath khol dun aur tum bhag jao yahan se…."

Shreya( _Making almost a puppy face_ )-"Par mujhe bohot bhukh lagi hai….at least kuchh khane toh doh…."

Daya laughed seeing her face-

Daya-"Ruko mai kuchh khane ke liye le aata hun...

After sometime Daya came back with a bowl of Pasta..Shreya smelled it and almost jumped ( _Though she can't_ ) in happiness...

Shreya-"Pastaaaa?"

Daya-"Sshh! Kitni chillati ho tum...haan pasta hi hai...aab khao."

Shreya-"Toh tum mera haath khol doh?"

Daya-"Ji bilkullll nehi...mai hi tumhe khila dunga...chalo chalo muh kholo...aa"( _Shreya did so making a face_ )...hmm, good girl...

After sometime Shreya finished her eating session...

Daya-"Chalo aab mere liye toh kuchh bacha hi nehi...mai kya khaun?" [O.o]

Shreya-"Khudka hi ghar hai...khud banakar kha lo."

Daya-"Haan haan...thanks for your kind information...nehi toh mujhe pata hi nehi chalta."[-.-]

Shreya-"Mere haath pair mein bohooootttt dard ho raha hai...kaisa insaan ho tum? Naam toh bada **"DAYA"** hai...par tum mein bilkul bhi DAYA nehi hai!( _Angrily_ )

Daya-"Uff...tumhe bakbak karne ke liye award dena chahiye...tumhare ye bakbak sunkar hi criminals ke band baj jate hai...khair chhodo...mai tumhe kholne nehi wala abhi...thoda aur sehen karo...( _Yawn_ )...mujhe abhi bohot nind aa raha hai...Bye..."( _He left_ )

Shreya-"Are Daya suno toh...hmpf gaya...but aab kya hoga? Kaise team k saath connect karun? Nehi nehi...mujhe kuchh karna hi hoga...but kya karu...urghh!"

After sometime she slept in the chair too...

 **At CID bureau-**

ACP sir( _In his style_ )-"Haan Purvi kya pata chala?"

Purvi-"Sir phone ek STD booth se aaya tha...location jungle ke paas mila..."

ACP sir-"Uss booth ke address?"

Nikhil-"Sir yea raha."

ACP sir-"Abhijeet, Purvi, jao uss jagah par aur pata karo..."

Abhijeet-"Yes sir...chalo Purvi!"( _They left_ )

 **At The Telephone Booth-**

Abhijeet-"Arey idhar toh koi hai hi nehi hai...coin box booth?...aspaas bhi koi nehi hai...aab hum pata kaise kare?"

Purvi-"Sir booth ke paise lene toh koi aayenge hi...taab hum agar usse puchhe?"

Abhijeet-"Mujhe nehi lagta ki fayda hoga...chalo phir bhi try karte hai..."

They waited for some hours and found a man near the booth...

Abhijeet-"Lagta hai yehi hai...chalo."

They went near the man...

 **~O~**

 **So...it's for today...But now, battery drowning...gotta go...**

 **& Yeah! Thnx to my Akka(Anushka) for giving me info abt dat "Coin Box Booth"...Love Youuuu! :***

 **Ik itz boring...but actually I frgt wht I decided to write 7mnths before...so plz dnt mind!**

 **Sorry** **Topaz** **for this muchhhh late and for this Bakwas update :(**

 **Whoever is waiting for my other story...it's coming soon (Maybe?)**

 **Don't be angry with this lil', cute, innocent and Nadan writer...okay?**

 **Please review and lemme know you all still remember me!**

 **Thank you all...Next update I'll Pakka thnk you all individually**

 **But I wanna thanks my cutest reviewer "** **Ashi"** **...specially...U wished me in Friendship Day *_*...U touched my heart...why dnt open an acc here...we can talk more then! :D**

 **Others, Lemme know if you like it or not! Hope to update soon the next. :)**

 **Regards-**

 **SREYA :D**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N-**_ Hello all! Hope I'm not that much late :')

Sry JK...& so...nothing to say...here is the new chapter...R & R...

 **Continuation...**

Abhijeet & Purvi went near the man at Telephone Booth...

Abhijeet-"Kya aapne aaj 12.30 baje ke aaspaas kisiko yahan booth par aate dekha?"

Person-"Sir mai toh yahan din mein ekbaar hi aata hun...toh maine kisiko nehi dekha..."

Purvi-"Aap logon ke paas koi record hai kya?"

Person-"Nehi madam."

Purvi looked at Abhijeet and shook her her disappointedly...

Abhijeet-"Okay thank you...chalo Purvi..."

They went from there...

Abhijeet and Purvi came to the main road and found traffic jam...

Abhijeet-"Offo yea traffic jam!"

Purvi was about to say something when her eyes caught a thing...

Purvi-"Sirrrr! Vo dekhiye..."

Abhijeet-"Kya hua Purvi?"

Purvi-"Sir vo dekhiye CCTV camera...vo booth ke lane se baas yea main road hi connected hai...toh hum shayad pata laga sake hai iss CCTV se uss aadmi ke bareme uss time ke footage check karke..."

Abhijeet-"Great idea Purvi...chalo footage check karte hai..."

 **At Evening, At Daya's House-**

Daya entered in the room where he kept Shreya...He went inside and found her sleeping in the chair with head hanging on a side...she looked very uncomfortable at her own state...Daya looked at her and adjust head with the chair's...he took a glass of water and sprinkle water on her face...Shreya shook her head and opened her eyes slowly with irritation...

Shreya-"Uhh...kya kar rahe ho...aise kon karta hai?"

Daya-"Jaga raha hun tumhe...aur aise aur kon karta hai yea toh pata nehi but mai jarur karta hun!"

Shreya made a face...

Daya-"Achha baas muh maat banao aur yea khana kha lo."

Daya finished making her eat and went out of the room...

When he came back he found Shreya fall asleep in the chair...Daya smiled and unfold her hands and legs and make her sleep on the bed...

Daya-"Sorry Shreya...but yea mujhe karna pada." ( _He took out the bottle of sleeping pills and placed on a table and started waiting for someone_ )

 **At CID bureau-**

Abhijeet and Purvi entered in the bureau...

ACP sir-"Haan Abhijeet, Purvi, batao kya pata chala?"

Abhijeet-"Sir uss booth se toh kuchh pata nehi chala...but uske paas wale road ke ek CCTV ke footage mangwaye hai...shayad usse kuchh pata chal jaye!"

ACP sir-"Achha! Kabtak aayega vo footage?"

Purvi-"Sir baas aata hi hoga..."

ACP sir-"Thik hai...I hope usse hume kuchh information mile...Nikhil, Shreya ke mobile trace hua kya?"

Nikhil-"Nehi sir...kaabse try kar raha hun...abhitak trace nehi hua!"

ACP sir-"Hmm, thik hai koshish karte raho..."( _Thoughtfully_ )

Freddy came inside-"Sir CCTV ka footage aa gaya.."

Abhijeet-"Chalo footage check karte hai!"

Everybody went near the computer...Purvi inserted the CD and clicked on the play button...

Everyone eagerly looked at the PC screen...

 **At Daya's Home-**

Vijay and Daya's other friends came to Daya's house...

Vijay-"Where is your officer, Daya?"

Daya laughed-"In my room...I did everything as per you said.."

Vijay-"Great...the car is waiting outside of your house...hurry, we have to go now!"

Daya-"Yeah...just give me a minute!"

Daya carried Shreya out of the house and pushed her inside the car...

Daya-"Got my luggage?"

Vijay-"Yeah...lets go now!" ( _They drove off_ )

 **CID BUREAU-**

All were keenly observing the footage when Abhijeet noticed something...

Abhijeet-"Purvi ek minute...zara rewind karna...( _Purvi did so_ )

ACP sir-"Kya hua Abhijeet, tumne kuchh dekha?"

Abhijeet-"Haan sir...Purvi yehi...hn pause karo...sir yea dekhiye...yea ek aadmi vo jo jacket pehna hua hai...ussi lane se bahar aaya...but...usla shakal...kuchh thikse dikh nehi raha...Purvi zara zoom karna..!"

Purvi did so...

Purvi-"Par sir iska chehra toh thikse nazar nehi nehi aa raha...aab hum kya kare?"

Abhijeet-"Thoda play karo, agar chehra dikh jaye toh..."

They tried but failed...

Purvi-"Sir toh phir aab hum kya kare?"

ACP sir-"Hume kuchh aur tarika sochna hoga...kaise bhi karke jald se jald hume Shreya ko dhund nikalna padega..."

 **~O~**

 **Toh wht will hppn next? Where Daya & his frnds took Shreya? How CID will find thm? & most importantly, what abt their love story?**

 **Any idea? Do you know what will happen next? Evn Idk :P**

 **Do tell me how is it? Sorry short update bt M a bit busy 'cuz xm coming :/**

 **Thnx for your precious reviews...but bht kaam rvw aaye issbaar :(...Did you all forget me & my story? :'(**

 **Anyways, Thanks to all of them who reviewed...**

 **Wht hppned at the rvw section? OMG!...anyways ahem...letz thank you guys first...**

 **Nia757, Asfa, arooj, kingaftab71,karan,angel, guest-** Thank you :D

 **jebagomes1,anayaj, teki jyothi-** Thanks Didus...lv U all :*

 **Topaz007-** Yo I updated :D...thnx fr Ur rvw...m glad ki U liked it...ain't it a early update? :P :D

 **Tessa-** Yeah evn wondering abt their expression [XD]...thnx fr Ur rvw :D

 **viru's angel-** Yo my lappu baby ish back...and see M updating...thnx fr Ur rvw...lv U :*

 **Anushka Diya-** Aww...M so glad that U like it...thnx fr Ur cute rvw...and thanks for supporting me too as always...love youuuu :* :*

 **Daya's Tina-** *No comment regarding boro chapter* [-_-]...thnx Bhalu ji :*

 **Daya's fan ashwini-** Ahem chalo aapko maaf kia fr Ur sarcastic rvw ;_;...Thnx behena :*

 **Madhumati-** Hello Madhu(I hope U dnt mind me calling U this)...Sure we can through here...Glad to meet U...Thnx fr Ur rvw dear :*

 **Ashi-** Ohho...Datz sad...Okay then letz talk frm here :D...Thnx Fr Ur rvw and Happy new year...:*

 **Cute Diksha-** Hey, aapni rvw dalte wakt hi bhul gya naam likhna -.-...kya baatau tko? And hn, dusri baa raise aapni dimag kharab karke dusre logo se faltu mein jhagda karne ki jarurat nehi hai ok :)...No Thnx fr Ur rvw :P...Love you :*

 **Dear Guest & Guest & guest & guest & guest & guest-**Dear Guest, I got what you are trying to say...may be u got irritated that am reposting without any change or whatever...! I am saying you that u have every right to be irritated...but well, I have an equal right to repost my chapter whenever I wish...! Don't I? Anyways you can tell me dat in a polite way too...but you declared me as "Review Beggar" & my story as "Shit"...seriously? Why you think so dat M a rvw beggar? Yeah I lv to get rvw bt itz not like I write or repost only for rvw...neither I beg to anyone like, "Please Review plz plz"...still...itz Your way of thinking...I was hurt at first seeing Ur rvw bt later I thought I should deliver you some "Gyan" for your own good...aftr all I cared abt everyone U knw B-)...and yeah abt Anushka Diya and Diksha...they love me and they saw your rvw so the protested...bt you shouldn't talk to thm like this dear...it only made a bad impression abt urself...right? And were you opening the rvw box again and again to see what ppl are saying abt U? :o Kitna time hai aapke paas...mujhe toh update dene ka bhi time nhi milti thikse dear... And U attacked thm wid totally a out of the line topic...anyways leave...and yeah U r absolutely right...I'll nt dlt d rvw nt bcz it will decrese d amount of rvw bt bcz I wanna ppl to see this...still, thnx for incrising d rvw of this "Review Begger"(as per you) :)...M really thankfull for whatever you did for me...though in a weird kind of way...but still...thanks a lot...stay blessed! :D

 **Thanks to all the silent readers too :)**

 **Sorry If I forget anyone... :(**

 **Others, share your views through reviews...**

 **Btw, I got only 8 reviws on my other story YSMK...and lesser views too...what happened to you ppl? Do U frgt me? Angry wid me? Do you really think My stories are "Shit"? Plz tell! M so sad seeing your responces...**

 **Plz ignore mistakes...**

 **Regards-**

 **Sreya :D**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N-**_ Hello everyone...back with a brand new chapter :D...

Sorry fr late and being disappeared suddenly...Bt I had my 11th final exam and mom was nt allowing me to touch laptop...So exam is done bt now hv practical exams...So M typing while working for computer practical(Which is not gud, Bt I dnt hv another choice...I wanna update)...Hope U will understand my misery...Love you all...

Happy Gudi padwa and other festivals! :)...Here is your Gudi Padwa special update! ^_^

And umm...let's not waste more time...here is your story(Small update)...read & enjoy...

 **Somewhere At Night-**

Shreya hardly opened eyes a bit...she is feeling unbearable pain and heaviness in her head...she could only found darkness surrounding her...after some time she tried to get up and found that her hand and legs are free...she slowly got up and tried to search the whole room...suddenly she tripped over something and fell on something...Shreya got very scared at first but found she was on something soft...the thing also moved a lil' and then a sound came, "Uhh"...

Shreya jumped and get up from there...suddenly a torch light fell on her mouth and a familiar voice come, "Are tum uth kaise geyi."

Shreya blinked under the light and shouted, "Yea light bandh karo!"

The person immediately switched off the torch & asked getting up, "Tum kaab uthi..."

Shreya found she fell upon on Daya only...she angrily said,"Yea kahan hai hum? Kahan le aaye ho tum mujhe?" ( _Shouted_ )

Daya-"Sshh...dhire baat karo saab so rahe hai( _Placing finger on her lip_ )

Shreya( _Ashtonished_ )-"SAAB? Aur kon hai yahan?"

Daya-"Mere doston..."

Shreya-"Vo log yahan kya kar rahe hai?"

Daya-"Arey yea log hi toh humein yahan lekar aaye hai na"

Shreya-"Matlab?"

Daya looked at her perplexed face and said-"Are yea toh dare ka agla step hai!"

Shreya looked at him and murmured-"Dare?"

Daya chuckled-"Shayad vo pills ke asar aab tak hai tumhare upar...ruko mai samjhata hun tumhe..."

Daya narrated her everything again...

Shreya started to boil in anger...She shouted at Daya-"Tum yea saab karna bandh karoge? Yea saab kya DARE DARE lagake rakha hai...bandh karo yea saab turant nehi toh CID tumhe chodenge nehi" 

Daya made a face-"Kya raat din baas ek hi baat barbarate ho tum yaar...( _Mimicking her_ ) CID tumhe chhodenge nehi...kya yaar...kuchh naya socho..."

Shreya-"Tum jaise criminal se CID na bohot achhe se pesh aate hai...you'll know soon!"

Daya made a face-"Oh! Please stop it...by the way, I hope tum issbaar yahan se bhagne ke koshish nehi karoge kyunki abhi hum ek island par hai jo main land se bohoooot dur hai and upar se charo aur se pani se ghira hua hai...aur mujhe yea pata hai ki tumhe swimming nehi aati..."( _Devilish grin_ )

Shreya-"Hum hai kahan?"

Daya-"Ek island pr..Mumbai se bohoooot dur"( _Devilish grin_ )..."Bulao aab tumhare CID ko.."

Shreya( _Angrily_ )-"Kyu karte ho aise? Maza aata hai tumhe? Mai tumhe aur tumhare vo doston ko kabhi nehi chhodungi yaad rakhna...Aur CID wale kabhi bhi kahi se bhi muzrimo ko pakad sakte hai yea baat achhese yaad rakhna ok?"

Daya laughed-"Thik hai chalo vo badmein dekha jayega...Baas tumhe kisi bhi cheez mein problem ho toh bata dena...Mehmaan ho humure."

Shreya angrily stumped her foot in the ground...

 **Next Day, In CID Bureau-**

Nikhil hurriedly came inside with a paper in hand-"Sirr!"

Abhijeet looked at him-"Kya hua Nikhil? Chilla kyu rahe ho?"

Nikhil-"Ji sir, Shayad humein Shreya ke baremein aab pata chal sakta hai."

Purvi came towards them excitedly-"Kya sachmein? Kaise?"

Nikhil-"Jahan se humne uss aadmi ko jate huye dekha wahan firse ekbaar phir se puchhne ke baat ke aadmi mila jisne bola ki usne uss aadmi ka chehra dekha...Toh maine unke madat se uss admi ka sketch bana liya."

Abhijeet-"Nikhil Purvi ko vo sketch do & Purvi...Use scan karke humure records mein check karo...Kuch pata chlta hai kya."

Purvi & Nikhil-"Yes sir!" ( _They went back to work_ )

Abhijeet-"I hope issbaar Shreya ka kuchh pata chal jaye."

 **~O~**

 **Phew! Done with this...Chhotu sa bt plz bear! :(...Only Few chapters left... & I want you all to be with me till thn...I hope you will! :)**

 **Guest-** Hey! Thanks for your rereview...& Itz Okay right? Nvm, Maybe I also said something rude to you...& I'm really very sorry for that...Don't say sorry! :D...So friends? I hope U saw this and reply...I'm Waitingggg! *.*

 **Ashi-** Heyyyy! Do you know tha BESTTTT! Thanks for wishing me on my Birthday! :D I didn't notice it before...Thank you soooo much...At least kisiko toh yaad thi...Nhi toh...-_- Leave...Nomttr agr tum acc open nhi khol paye toh...Love you :* ^_^

 **Others, Thanks for your review...Now do pray for my practicals & Finally good result**

 **Sorry If I forget anyone... :(**

 **Now Share your views through reviews...M waiting**

 **Plz ignore mistakes...**

 **Hope to meet you all soon! :D**

 **Regards-**

 **Sreya :D**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N-**_ Hello everyone...I'm back with another chapter!

You guys know what! I updated this chapter before ... Full long length one... Only a/n writing was pending ...But when I opened that some days ago to just write the a/n & post & I didn't find it! I search it in my lappy numerous times still didn't find it![-_-] ...I seriously donno how it vanished from my laptop...So I'm writing that allll over again! [ :( ] ...I know this one will not be so good as the deleted one 'cause I'm writing it in such a bad mood...Still I'm trying to make it as good as I can...Hope you'll enjoy :)...Then let's don't waste time and go through the chapter...Do R&R! :D

 **In CID Bureau-**

Purvi scanned the sketch in computer & finally came to ACP with a disappointing face...

ACP-"Kya huya Purvi? Kuchh pata chala kya?"  
Purvi-"Nehi sir! Maine dhundne ki bohot koshish ki...But iske baremein kuchh pata nehi chala...Na humure records se, na social networking site se...Mujhe toh lagta hai yea aadmi bohot hi jyada hoshiyar hai..."

ACP-"Thik hai chalo koi baat nehi...Hum bhi toh zara dekhte hai ki yea aadmi kitna hoshiyar hai! Ek kaam karo...Tum saare officers aapne aapne informers ko iss aadmi ke baaremein pata lagan eke liye bolo...Kuchh na kuchh toh pata chalega hi...Aur kidnappers se firse koi phone aaye tabhi use trace karne ki koshish karna"

Purvi-"Okay sir"( _She went back to work_ )

 **At The Island-**

Shreya was sitting in front of a small table & eating her food that Daya just gave her few minutes before...It had been 3 days since they had brought her to this unknown place...Shreya tried to escape from there numerous times but she still didn't get how Daya came at the right time to catch her...Now she is tightly tied up in a chair, only they free their hands only in the time of eating"

Daya came & found Shreya was in deep thinking while eating...

Daya-"Arey! Kya hua? Tumne abhitak khana khatam nehi kiya? Aur kya soch rahe ho? Waise mai tumhe baata dun ke agar tum firse yahan se bhagne ki koshish kar rahe ho toh uska koi fayda nehi...Yea mai tumhe pehele bhi samjhane ka koshish kar chukka hun par tum ho ki samajhti hi nehi...Pata nehi CID mein tumhe chance kaise mil gaya? Ya phir puri ke puri CID team hi aise hi hai huh?..."( _He Smirked_ )

Shreya stared at him for sometime & said in a rather cold voice-"Daya, First of all, tumne mujhe abhi just kuchh hi der pehele khana diya hai toh itni jaldi toh mujhse khana khatam nehi ho sakta vo bhi taab jab tum logone mujhe aise bandhke rakha hai...Aur agar tum aapna bakwas baatein kuchh der ke liye bandh rakho toh phir shayad thodi aur jaldi khana kha sakun!"( _She smiled ruefully_ )

Daya stopped & was taken hearing her voice, He looked at her & said feebly-"Thik hai thik hai! But tum na jaldi kha lena...Mai abhi kuchh hi der mein firse aunga!"( _He left with a perplexed look_ )

Shreya smiled looking at his state-"Chalo aab shayad yea kuchh der ke liye chup rahega..."

 **Outside of the Room-**

Rahul( _Daya's friend_ ) found him walking out of Shreya's cabin with a perplexed look on his face, He went near him & touched his shoulder...

Daya-"Huh? Arey Rahul kya hua?"

Raahul-"Kya soch raha hai? Kaabse dekh raha hun?"  
Daya-"Amm...Kuchh khaas nehi, bas ainvayi..."

Rahul-"Tu kuchh toh pakka chhupa raha hai...What happen?"

Vijay( _From a distance_ )-"Maybe something related to that lady cop( _Smirk_ )

Daya-"No Vijay, I...( _Stopped looking at Vijay's face_ )...I was just thinking that what to do next...?"

Vijay-"What? We will send them a letter about our location, ransom, date & time & they'll do the same..."( _He said casually_ )

Daya jumped-"Whatt? Are you mad? By this they'll be able to catch us easily!"( _Shout_ )

Rahul-"Haan...Aise toh vo log humure yahan aake humein asani se pakad lenge...Aur hum letter bhejenge usse bhi toh vo kuchh karke humura pata lagayenge hi...No Vijay, This is a stupid idea..."

Vijay laughed-"Ohho, Calm down...Don't act like stupid, okay?"  
He went inside & came back after some with a writing pad & pen wearing gloves...

Others looked at him confusingly while he started writing down in the pad wearing gloves...

Vijay done writing the letter & showed it to everyone...

Rahul-"Aab?"( _He looked at Daya_ )

Daya shrugged...

Vijay-"You guys just worried a lot...Wait a sec...Robin!"

A guy peeped out behind the door...

Vijay-"Robin, take this & go to CID bureau...Make sure to wear gloves & cover your face...& nobody should watch or catch you there as well...Got that?

Robin nodded and left...

Vijay-"And the another point is, Robin is _dumb_.."( _He smiled a little_ )

Daya-"I still don't understand what are you gonna do Vijay...Bye, I have Works!"

Rahul-"Seriously Vijay...What do you really wanna do?"

Vijay smirked & said before leaving-"Well, You'll see."

 **At Shreya's Side-**

Daya came inside & found Shreya done with her food...Daya silently picked up the dishes & headed towards the door when Shreya smirked & called him from behind

"Arey! Kuchh bologe nehi?"

Daya shot her a fiery glance & left with the Dishes...

Shreya-"Kaamal hai, Itne mein hi darr gaya..."

Daya came inside and spoke-"First of all( _Mimicking her_ ), Mai _Darr_ nehi gaya...Mai just kuchh soch raha tha...Aur dusri baat, Mujhe abhi tumse baat karne ka mann nehi hai..."

Shreya looked up at Daya as she was shocked & at the next moment, She rolled on laughing...After sometime, When she was done with laughing...She looked up again & rolled her eyes at Daya who was looking at her this all time with a confused expression..."Really? Tumhe baat karne ka mann nehi? Aur vo bhi mujhse? Kaamal Hai! Waise tumhare baat saahi hai actually...You know( _Sigh_ )...Tum toh mujhse baat nehi karke...Tum toh baas mujhe satate ho( _Disgust_ )...Very funny...Aur maine kya thoda seriously baat kiya usse hi itn darr gaye? Darpok( _She smirked & then giggled_)

Daya was then on his own Dreamland when Shreya was saying those words...He just watched the way she smiled...The way she shook her head while talking & every lil' gesture she made...He looked at her & smiled lovingly with a dreamy eyes...

Shreya noticed him & asked-"Kya hua?"

Daya came out from his trace & smiled lightly at Shreya...He came near her & put off hairs behind from her face...Shreya watched him going out of the room ruffling his hair...

Shreya smiled thinking what he just did...

 **~O~**

 **Hushh! Enough for now...Isn't it a lil' bit longer than usual? :D...I know...Well, So now share your views & thoughts...I'm waiting!**

 **Btw, Any1 noticed that I completed 1 year as a writer & 3 year as reader/reviwer whatever? Nope? Neither me :P...I was busy with study & family stuffs but then somedays ago I opened my acc & noticed...:D...Isn't that Great?**

 **Ik I'm again updating so late & I shouldn't give my stupid excuses as well...But seriously I've no choice...I have to deal with study, family, etc etc...But Still I'm Trying! .**

 **Thanks to all of my reviewers...But reviews are decreasing...Have you ppl lost interest? :(**

 **Diksha, Dareya Forever, Guest, guest, Saleena, Kavya, RK sweety, Vinay- Thank You all :)**

 **Jebagomes1- Yup... & M back wid another chapter ;)**

 **Ashi-Thank You for your wishes *.*...Now I'm a** _ **Proud**_ **student of 12** **th** **:P...Update soon? :')...Are you serious?! :o**

 **UndoubtedlyTheWine-Hey I got your PM just now...Sorry I was busy this days with stuffs U know...Surely I'll R &R :)**

 **Sorry If I forget anyone... :(**

 **Plz ignore mistakes...**

 **Regards-**

 **Sreya :D**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N-**_ Hello people! I'm back again! :D (Of course I am, I have to *.*)

Anyways...Let's go through the story...

 **CID BUREAU-**

Pankaj hurriedly came inside and dashed with Abhijeet...

Abhijeet( _Held Pankaj by shoulder_ )-"Dheere Pankaj! Kya hua tumhe? Kahan jaa rahe ho?"

Pankaj looked at him & said excitedly-"Sir mujhe pata lag gaya, pata lag gaya!"

Abhijeet-"Kya pata lag gaya tumhe Pankaj?"

Pankaj-"Shreya ke kidnaper ke baremein pata chal gaya!"

Abhijeet-"Kya? Kaise?'

Pankaj-"Sir...Vo hi toh mai batane jaa raha hun...ACP sir kahan hai?"

ACP entered-"Mujhe kaun yaad kar raha hai?"

Pankaj-"Sir mujhe Shreya ke kidnapper ka pata chal gaya!"

ACP-"Wah! Kya pata chala?"  
Pankaj-"Sir, uss aadmi kaa naam _Daya_ hai...Usne padhai khatam karne ke baad aapna khudka ek buiesness farm suru kiya hai aapne ek friend ke saath...Uske family delhi mein rehte hai...Vo ek saal pehele hi Mumbai shift hua hai buiesness karne ke liye...Uska ghar ka pata chal gaya...Area mein saabne bhi uska bohot tareef kar rahe the...Bohot hi achhe hai & helpful bhi..."

ACP-"Aab yea kitne achhe hai ya helpful, vo toh aab pata lagega..."

Suddenly the watchman came & handed an envelope to ACP...

ACP-"Yea kisne diya tumhe?"

Watchman-"Pata nhi sir...Ek aadmi ne aake yea mujhe diya...Maine usse sawal puchha toh koi jawab hi nhi diya..."

"Achha?"- ACP opened the letter & started to read...His jaw clenched after reading the letter...

ACP looked at Abhijeet & Pankaj & roared-"Abhijeet, Pankaj, abhi jao aur uss aadmi ko pkadne ke koshish karo..."

Pankaj-"But uska chehra toh humein pata nhi..."

ACP looked at watchman who hurriedly replied-"Sir uska chehra Dhaka hua tha...Usne ek hat pehne rakha tha..."

ACP ordered-"Nikhil Jaldi se cctv footage check karke dekho uss aadmi ke baaremein pata lagane wala koi information milti hai ya nhi...Abhijeet tum log tabtak Niche jake dekho..."

Everybody nodded & went back to do their respective work...

After sometime Abhijeet & Pankaj came back-"Nhi sir, koi bhi nhi mila."

Nikhil-"Sir Footage mein uss aadmi ka ek faint chehra dikh raha hai..."

ACP went to see that-"Kahan?"

Nikhil-"Sir yea dekhiye, uska hat niche gir gaya tab ek second ke liye uska chehra nazar aa raha hai, but thik se nhi."

ACP-"Good work Nikhil, ek kaam karo, sketch artist ko bulao aur iss aadmi ka ek tasveer banake humure saare khabrion ko bhej do..."( _Nikhil nodded & left_)

Abhijeet came towards ACP & asked-"But sir hua kya hai? Letter mein kya likha hai?"

ACP chewed-"Unhone kaab kahan paise leke jana hai uske baremein hi yea chitthi likha..."

Abhijeet-"Aur Shreya ke baremein?"

ACP-"Yehi ki vo log Shreya ko nuksaan pahunchayenge.. ", ACP grumbled...

Abhijeet-"Sir aapko kaise pata chala ki yea ek aadmi ka kaam nhi hai? Kyunki humein toh ek hi aadmi ke baaremein khabar mili hai"

ACP-"Abhijeet, Mujhe nhi lagta ki sirf koi ek hi aadmi ka kaam hai...Ek aadmi akele itna bada risk nhi uthayega ek CID officer ko kidnap karne ka, Mujhe lagta hai inn saab ke piche koi ek group ka haath hai..."

Nikhil-"Toh phir sir aab humein kya karna hai?"

ACP-"Karenge, unlogone jaisa chaha hum bhi waise hi karenge...Akhir hum bhi toh dekha, inn ke pichhe kon kon hai..."

All members understood & nodded...

 **Back in the Island-**

Vijay sitting in a chair with a frown... Daya found him like that and went near him...

Daya-"What happened?"  
Vijay-"Nothing, just, umm...I'm a bit tensed about Robin.."

Daya-"Why?"

Vijay-"He's not back yet."

Daya looked at him-"Toh?"( _Tensed_ )

Vijay-"Hey don't worry, even if they catch him, they can't be able to take out any information of us from him..You're safe"( _Smirk_ )

Daya relaxed a bit and laugh to light the situation -"I know that...& even if they got any info from, they'll come straight to catch you, after all you're the mastermind!"(Laugh)

Vijay's face hardened for a sec and then glowed with a strange smile...

Vijay-"I know."( _In a calm voice_ )

Daya looked at him-"Hey, I was just joking!"

Vijay-"Chill, I know man!"( _Laugh_ )

Daya smiled-"Okay I need to go now, I've to call my mom-dad, they know that I'm still in Mumbai."( _He left_ )

Vijay watched him goin' & smiled a crooked smile-"You are very wrong Daya, You are very wrong."

...

 **At Evening, In CID Bureau-**

Vivek came inside dragging a man by his shirt front...

Vivek-"Sir, Yea raha vo aadmi jisne yea letter chodke gaya tha subha..."

ACP came near him-"Good job Vivek, Kahan mila yea?"

Vivek-"Sir Port ke paas.."

ACP-"Mujhe pata tha.."( _Moving towards the man_ )"Kyu, Aapne gang ke paas wapas jaa rahe the? Konsi island pe?"

The man stood silent...

ACP-"Naam kya hai tumhara?"

The man bend his head a lil'...

ACP-"Kya huya? Jawab nhi doge?"

He sadly nodded his head in ' _No'_...

Abhijeet came near him & said-"Sir ise mujhe dijiye...Mai isse saari baat pata laga lunga..."

ACP-"Le jao ise aur pata lagao unn logon ke baaremein, Aur Shreya ke baaremein bhi..."

Abhijeet dragged the man inside the interrogation room...

 **30 Minutes Later-**

Abhijeet came out from the Interrogation room & nodded sadly-"Sir yea bechara toh gunga hai, Aur isse likhna bhi nhi aata, toh kuchh jyada pata nhi chala, Sirf isne itna confirm kiya ki Shreya abhi bhi thikthak hai aur unn logon ke paas hi hai, Yea Daya naam ke aadmi ne hi kidnapping kiya hai, Aur unn ke gang mein aur bhi 4-5 log hai...Aur haan, Iss aadmi ka Naam Robin hai, Yea uske pocket si mili card ke pichhe likha tha yea naam.."( _He Handed ACP The Card_ )

ACP looked at the card & asked the man-"Kya tumhara naam Robin hai?

Robin nodded his head in ' _Yes_ '...

ACP-"Yea log khudko bohot hi saatir samajhte hai...Jaan bujhkar unhone Robin ko bheja..."

ACP looked at Robin

ACP-"Par koi baat nhi, Robin, aab tumhi humein unn logo tak le jaoge..."

 **At Night, Island-**

Daya was having dinner with his friends when Vijay entered with an annoyed face...

Rahul-"Vijay, dinner is ready!"

Vijay-"I'm not hungry..."

Daya-"Arey Vijay...Kya huya? What happened?"( _Grabbed his hand_ )

Vijay jerked his hand-"Robin isn't back yet...Donno what those CID officers are doing with him for getting information about us..."

Daya-"Listen, I know you're tensed, that you care about him..."

Vijay- "About whom? I don't care about Robin, I don't care if anything happens to him, I'm tensed because I only care about myself...Got that? I know that he can't speak...But still there are many ways to extract information, & they're CID officers afterall...I just don't get how they caught him...I told him many times to be Carefull.."( _Blurt out_ )

Daya looked at him with open-mouthed face...Other exchanged looks with each-other...

Vijay-"What? Stop starring at me!"( _Annoyed_ )

Daya-"Umm...Sorry!"

Suddenly a boy came & informed 'em that Shreya refused to eat the dinner they served & tried to escape again...

Vijay's anger raised & he shouted-"This girl! What she think about herself? That's why I hate CID officers! Let me deal with her!"( _Turned to go_ )

Daya jumped and stood in front of Vijay-"Nhi Vijay...Cool down! Don't do anything wrong!"

Vijay-"Why? Because we'll be in trouble then or because you care way too much for that girl?( _Shout_ ) Don't forget that she's our opponent!( _A smile crept his lips_ ) But don't worry...I'll try not to hurt _Your Shreya_...

Vijay left with a storm...Daya looked helplessly at the door...

After some moment Daya realised the situation & ran to Shreya's room where he heard her shouting from outside...

 **~O~**

 **So what did Vijay do with Shreya? Will Daya be able to save her?**

 **I thought to update sooner but internet as unavailable due to communal tension! :( [ I had a very rough time without internet :'( ]**

 **Thanks to all reviewers-**

 **CID Ki Deewani, Guest, Guest, Karan, Guest, Kavya, Gigs Dareya fan, Guest, Guest- Thanks a lot for your precious reviews! *.* :D**

 **Topaz007/ Undoubtedly TheWine- Your previous name was too good and has graved in my mind & so I often forget that itz you with diff name! :/ :P...Short? This is the limits I had planned dear! Sorry for a late update! & update your stories soon na!? Love you!**

 **Ashi- Now the thing is I've to remember that You're** _ **Ashi Didi**_ **..! :P & we've one thing in common :D...& thank you for your wishes! Reall best reader/reviewer of mine! *.*(Just wish U had an acc *sigh*)...Great to know that U liked this one too...& Vijay is up to some dangerous evil plan! \\./...U will get to know more...Love ya!**

 **Sorry If I forget anyone... :(**

 **Plz ignore mistakes...**

 **Regards-**

 **Sreya :D**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N-**_ Hola everyone...I'm finally back!

Read & enjoy the chapter... :)

Daya barged into the room & shocked to see the situation in front of him...

He found Shreya shouting at Vijay who's trying to grab her...She's still bounded n the chair

And fighting to get away from him...

Daya growled at the sight and grabbed Vijay's hand to get from off from Shreya...Vijay fell hard on the floor!

Daya looked at Vijay in anger-"What were you trying to do with her?" He barked at Vijay...

Vijay got up slowly and tried to wipe his face with his palm...

Vijay-"Huh! Why do you care about that?"

Daya-"Vijay...She's our responsibility, my responsibility...I kidnapped her for your dare...We shouldn't harm her by any way...This is wrong!"

Vijay-"Is that so? Or it's that You've fallen in love with her?( _Daya's eyes widen, He opened his mouth to protest_ ) Don't try to fool me Daya...I know that's the reason!"

Daya-"What are you saying Vjay...We all know we are keeping her here because of just the dare...& That's why we shuldn't harm her & will release her after it ends!"

Vijay slowly got up from the floor and started to laugh...A slow, devilish laugh...

Vijay-"Really? You think this is why we kept her with us?"

Daya looked at him confused...

Vijay-"It's all a trap Daya...& now this girl is nothing but a danger for you..."

Daya-"What?"

Vijay-"Yes! Now that CID team found out about the criminal, which is, by the way, is you..."

Daya stared at him-"No!" He muttered unbelievingly

Vijay-"Unfortunately for you...Yes! & Since there are only proofs which are against you, they'll only caught you, & rest of us are safe..."

Daya-"How? WHY?" ( _Shout_ )

Vijay-"Because that's what I want! I want to destroy you!"

Daya-"What are you saying Vijay? We are friends! We are business partners! You know that how much close we are to each other right?" ( _He went near him_ )

Vijay jerked Daya away-"NO! We are not friends! We can never be friends!You cheated on me...I want to take away everything from you now!"

Daya-"What have I done Vijay?"

Vijay-"I wanted to build my own buiesness...But you came in between of my dreams and joined me in partnership! But I always wanted to be owner of the whole business! You ruined my dreams!"

Daya-"What are you saying? You did agree on that!"

Vijay-"Yeah! Because I had no other choice...You all forced me to do so!"

Daya-"What? Vijay..."

Vijay raised his hand-"NO! ENOUGH! I don't want to talk anymore! Anyways, The CID team has already found out about you, & since there are only evidences about you...So, they'll only arrest you, rest of us are safe..."

Daya looked at him with a shocked face when he realised he had stepped into a big, dangerous trap...

Vijay-"Good luck for your jail life...& good luck with this girl as well, she will be the one to decide your future...Which I guess won't be so wonderful, right girl?" ( _Vijay smirked at Shreya, she glared back at him_ )

Vijay suddenly bolted from his place and ran outside the door locking it from outside...

Daya was in a daze but suddenly stood up & ran towards the door trying to open it..

Daya-"Open the door!" ( _Kicking and punching the door & looking around trying to figure out a way to open it_) Damn it...I can't open it...

He looked at Shreya and went near her to release her- "Don't worry!" ( _He helped her to stand up_ )

Shreya glared at him angrily & pushed him back...Daya stumbled & Looked at her worriedly...

Daya-"Yea kya kar rahe ho tum...mai toh baas tumhari madat kar raha hun."

Shreya shouted-"No you aren't! Madat dost karte hai, dushmaan nhi...& you _are_ the enemy..."

Daya-"Yea kya bol rahe ho tum? Tumne suna na abhi abhi uss Vijay ne kya bola? Mai tumhari dushman nhi hun, mai toh khud hi victim hun, unlogone tumhe use kiya mujhe phasane ke liye..." ( _he made an disgusted face_ )

Shreya-"Well, mai yea believe nhi karti, in fact, mujhe toh yea lagta hai ki abhi abhi jo hua vo saab ek natak tha.."

Daya-"What? Nhi..." ( _Dumb folded_ )

Shreya raised her palm-"Oh please! Tumhe kya lagta hai, mai buddhu hun? Kyat um itna hi bada idiot & innocent ho ki baas inn logo ke baton mein aake hi tumhe yea saab kiya! Mujhe pata hai kit um bhi inn mein shamil ho...Aur abhi mere saamne jo hua, vo saab toh baas ek dikhawa tha...Chhutkara pane ke liye, nhi?"

Daya-"Nhi!" ( _At The Loss Of Words_ )

Shreya-"Oh please! Mujhe aab koi bhi excuse nhi sunni...Mujhe toh abhi yahan se bahar nikane ka raasta dhundni hai...( _She scanned the whole rom for a way to escape_ )

Daya looked at her with a sigh & sit down...

After some fruitless searching...Shreya also sat on the ground exhausted...She looked at Daya with narrowed eyes but said nothing...

Daya looked at the wall before him & started speaking addressing to Shreya-"Tum maano ya na maano, but inn saab mein mera sach mein koi haath nhi tha, Haan mai idiot jarur hun ki mai sirf aur sirf ek dare ke wajase tumhe kidnap kiya, pata nhi taab mai kya soch raha tha...Mere ego taab saamne aa gaya tha...Ki ek ladki ko main hi pakad sakta! CID officer ya jo bhi ho! Isiliye bina kuchh soche samjhe hi yea kaam kar baitha, jiska fall bhugat raha hun mai shayad...Aab pata nhi tumhe kya bataun mai...Just, I'm really so sorry..."

Shreya kept silent for some minutes before finally speaking while looking at him with the corner of her eyes-"Tumne saachmein yea saab jaan bujhkar nhi kiya?"

Daya looked at her-"Nhi, Maine yea saab jaanbujhkar nhi kiya!" ( _Determined voice_ )

Shreya-"I'm sorry...Paar aab hum kya kare? Kyat um koi rasta nikal sakte ho yahan se bahar jaane ke liye? Tumhe pata hai kuchh?"

Daya-"Pata nhi...Abhi toh kuchh samajh nhi aa raha...Koi na koi rasta toh dhundna padega..."

Shreya-"Please koi rasta dhundo...Nhi toh hum dono yahan buri tarah phaas jayenge...I promise, agar hum yahan se bahar nikle toh mai saab kuchh thik kar dungi...Mai unn logo ko aapne team ke help se unke kiye ki saja dungi aur tumhe begunah saabit karungi..."

Daya smiled at her-"Tumhe chinta karne ki koi zarurat nhi...mai tumhe kuchh nhi hone dunga!"

 **CID TEAM-**

Nikhil-"Sir aab hum yea port tak toh aa gaye...Aab kya kare?"

ACP-"Ruko, Robin se puchhte hai...Robin, aab humein kahan jana padega?"

Robin hesitated a bit & Abhijeet kept his hand on his shoulder-"Dekho Robin...Agar tumne humein nhi bataya...Toh bhi hum kaise bhi karke unhe dhund hi lenge...Aur taab unn logon ke saath tum bhi jai jaoge...Agar tum yea nhi chahte toh chupchap humein bata do"

Robin thought for a lil' bit then nodded in yes...He pointed towards the boat & nodded..."

Abhijeet-"Sir aab humein boat se jana padega...Robin humein direction batayega...Kyu Robin?"

Robin nodded in yes...

ACP-"Good...Toh chalo chalte hai..."

 **Dareya Side-**

Daya-"Shreya jaldi aao!"

Shreya-"Kya hua? Rasta mil gaya?"

Daya-"Haan! Yea cupboard ke pichhe dekho ek window hai...Uske madat se utarke hum yahan jo speed boat hai uske paas jaa sakenge agar mera andaza sahi hua toh!"

Shreya-"Toh jaldi karo!"

They moved the cupboard together and opened the window...They climbed down from the window and found a staircase that leads towards the dock...They went their & found the speedboat there...

Shreya-"Tumhe chalana aata hai?"

Daya-"Haan!"

Shreya-"Good...But iski chaabi?"  
Daya-"Shayad yehi kahi hoga! Maine dekha tha Vijay ko rakhte huye!"  
They searched & soon found the key at the box on the dock...They climbed into the boat & Daya started the engine...

Daya( _In Mind_ )-"Aab baas ekbaar yea saab khatam ho jaye...Phir mai Shreya ko aapne dil ki baat bata dunga...Aaj mujhe inn saab chakkar mein aapne dil ka pata toh chal gaya...Thanks to Vijay...Aab pata nhi Shreya ka jawab kya hoga...Jo bhi ho...Mai inn saab ke baad uska madat kar paa raha hun yehi kaafi hai!"

Shreya-"Baas aab ekbaar yahan se safely bahar nikal jaun...Phir Daya & Pure team ko mai jail bhejungi...But Daya toh abhi bohot sincere lag raha hai...Kya vo sachmein innocent...Nhi nhi, mujhe inn saab ke baaremein sochna nhi chahiye...Yea saab unke chaal hai...Aab baas mujhe kaise bhi karke bureau jana hai aur inke sachhai janni hai...Pata nhi mere Parents & Bureau ke saabhi kitne pareshaan hai!"

They speeded towards the mainland...

 **At The Island-**

CID team reached at the island...

ACP-"Toh Robin ke kehne ke mutabik yehi vo jagah hai jahan unhone Shreya ko rakha hai...Vo dekho ek ghar...Shayad vo wahi hai...Chalo boat se utarte hai..."

They got on the land...

Abhijeet-"Boat driver ko mai yehi rukne ko bola...But sir aab?"  
ACP-"Aab hum yehi rukenge aur Robin phe andar jayega...Phir vo signal dene ke baad hum wahan jayenge...Nhi toh phle jayenge toh problem hoga, hume bahar nazr rakhna hai taki koi bahar naa jaa paye...Go Robin!"

Robin made a thumbs up & went inside the bunglow...

 **Inside The House-**

Vijay-"How did they just escape? I thought we closed all the path...Why did nobody moved the speed boat key from the dock!?"( _Shouting_ )

Everybody stood silent...

Vijay again shouted-"I had a perfect plan! & I thought I had a perfect team! Now I donno what'll happen!"

Suddenly Robin entered & knocked...

Vijay turned around-"Robin? Are you okay? Did they able to catch you? Did you escape?"

Robin pressed a finger against his lips & made some signs by his hands!"

Vijay-"What? They're here? Wow! That's the last thing I need...I, wait! ( _A wicked smile came upon his lips_ ) Now I know what to do! They told you to give a signal? Okay do that! Let them come in...& you all will behave just how I say..."

Robin blowed a whistle and within some time all the officers came inside!

ACP-"Hands UP! Koi nhi hilega! Tum saab ka khel khatam! Bolo Shreya, humure officer kahan hai? Art um mein se Daya kon?"  
Vijay made a horrified face-"Sir please leave us! We're innocent! We don't know where Daya is!"

Abhijeet-"Shut Up! Who are you? Shreya Kahan hai?"

Vijay-"Sir I'm Vijay...Daya's business partner! He kept us all here by force & made us to help him...Now when he realised you all are coming, he fled with your officer!"

Nikhil-"Kya? Daya Shreya ko lekar Bhaag gaya? Aab kya hoga?"

ACP-"Vijay? Daya Shreya ko lekar kahan gaya?"

Vijay-"Sir I don't know...But you can track his phone!"

Abhijeet-"Aur usne tum saab ko yea karne par majboor kyu kiya?"  
Vijay-"Sir, I'm his business partner, we met 4 years ago in Switzerland where he went to study...We became friends & started a business together in here... But some days ago...I found about his side business of illegal drug dealing & conforted him...He got angry & threatened me...Then when he found out that your officer is going to investigate about the drug dealing...He kidnapped her & frced us to help him..."

ACP-"Robin...Is he speaking the truth?"

Robin looked at Vijay & slowly nodded his head in Yes...

ACP-"Thik hai...Inn logo ka kya kare vo baadmein thik karenge...Daya ka phone abhi track karo Vijay se number lekar...Isssbaar v humure hathon se baach nhi payega...

 **~O~**

 **Finally got the time to update...Did you all miss me & my Story? :P**

 **Sorry, But my laptop again went to hospital 2 times since I last updated (She seemed to be very fond of that place -_-)... & After that I had my Exam! :o...So as soon as my exams & practicals ended...I wrote this...Also I lost my previous chapters & stories that was in the laptop...Such a mess! **

**Hope You all loved this chapter as well...Next one, If my laptop behave like a good girl this time...Will be hopefully at Jan...**

 **Only 1 chapter left...On which I'm planning to do a lil' bit epilogue also...What' say?**

 **Till the next time, Bye! & Mery X-mas & New Year in advance(& If anyone celebrate any other festivals, then that too)**

 **Thanks to my all reviewers...Your reviews means a lot!**

 **Regards-**

 **Sreya :D**


End file.
